i got you
by Genderbendqueen
Summary: Kirishimas heats hurt him luckily Bakugou is there to help Omega!Kirishima, Alpha!Bakugou, A/B/O fic


"Hey is Eijirou in?" The blond Alpha asked his mates coworker. Who in turn shook his head.

"No sorry man, Riot called in today said he wasn't feeling well." Katsuki frowned. He had just come back from a week long mission and had yet to go home. Reason behind that was if Kirishima wasn't answering his phone he was usually at work so Bakugou had wanted to surprise his mate.

The beta looked at him worriedly "Everything okay man?"

Shaking his head the alpha nodded "I guess I'll just head home then."

"It was nice seeing you again Detonation." The other pro bade him farewell as the pro left.

….

Opening the door had Katsuki almost gagging on the pheromones clogging the air. "Eiji?" Bakugou called worriedly the smell of heat and distress was thick and heavy. Receiving no response Bakugou searched each room for his mate only to find him curled up on the bottom of the shower. Ice cold water pouring from the shower head and onto his shivering mate.

"Shit." He cursed before quickly making his way to his mate. Turning off the water Katsuki grabbed a towel wrapping it lightly around shaking shoulders. Kirishima whinned as the material scratched at his over sensitive skin. "Come on love." Coaxed the blonde voice low and quiet." I got you."

"H-hurts." The red haired omega curled into his alphas hold.

"I know." As gently as he could, Katsuki set Kirishima onto the bed who immediately curled into a ball choking back whimperes as his body fought against his heat.

Before he did anything else the alpha shot off a text.

_**Me:**_

_Eijirou's in heat._

_**Nerd:**_

_Okay I'll bring by some food later. Take care of him kacchan._

_**Me: **_

_Whatever nerd._

Putting away his phone and quickly sheadding his clothes Katsuki climbed in with his mate, Pulling the shaking male into his arms. Slowly but surely the shaking slowed but never stopped. Wouldnt until a day or two after his heat when his hormones would go back to normal.

It was an unknown amount of time before either of them spoke. "Katsuki?" The weary voice of the blondes mate came throught the dark room.

"hmm?"

"I-I think I'm gonna throw up." One hand clasped around his stomach the other over his mouth eyes squeezed shut as he fought against the nausea settling in the pit of his stomach.

Without another word katsuki helped the redhead to the bathroom setting the omega infront of the toliet just as he started heaving.

Grabbing one of the hair ties from the bathroom counter katsuki pulled viberant red locks into a small pony tail and rubbing his back.

It was a few long minutes before the man finally stopped. Without a word Katsuki swiftly grabbed a glass from the kitchen filled it with water and gave it to the redhead omega.

Kirishima's heats were always bad. Instead of his body craving sex and the instinctual need to bare pups, his heat caused immense pain and over sensitivity. Skin to skin contact did help but not much. It was hard to get the red haired omega to eat and when he would it usually ended coming back up a few hours later.

A small whimper broke bakugou out of his thoughts. Kissing kirishima's sweaty forehead he told the man " I'll be right back okay?"

The red head nodded and Bakugou was off. Ripping all the blankets and pillows off the bed, he made a small nest on the floor. He didn't understand why Eijirou liked being on the floor during his heats only mentioning once that you can't fall off of floors. Satisfied with his work Katsuki went to retrieve his mate.

Kirishima was still leaning against the toilet practically asleep. Running a hand over his shoulder Katsuki told the man "Come on babe lets get you to bed."

Katsuki puller the man into his arms. kirishima whimpering at the loss of the cold but immediately latching onto his mate pressing impossibly close as the blonde walked to their room.

Once they were both settled in the plush nest katsuki started scenting his omega who in turn leaned into the touch. A soft purr making its way from his throat as the pain subsided for a bit.

"I love you." Eijirou sleepily whispered.

"I love you to shitty hair." Pressing a kiss onto his forehead.

**A/N: Hey guys like it hate it let me know. **

**Come scream at me on tumblr via Brystak2000 or buy me a coffee at ko-fi com/brystak **


End file.
